malffandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wither MAlf?
Please see this discussion at the Memory Alpha Forum for background. This is an open call to anyone with authority over this site, namely: Cid Highwind, Enzo Aquarius, Gvsualan, Shran, Sulfur, and Tim Thomason, for a consensus about the future of MAlf. Simply put, will MAlf be scrapped or shall it continue? If it is to live, what can be done regarding maintenance. I will be happy to keep an eye on it should the group conscience so desire. --GNDN 19:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I specifically requested the Bureaucrat status for Cid and myself so that this would be a simpler decision. Alan, Shran, Enzo, and Tim have all (pretty much) left the Memory Alpha wikis, and as such it was easy to request a quick adoption of MAlf. To be perfectly frank, I doubt that Cid or I would edit too much here, but with the appropriate people interested in maintaining things and bringing the feel in line with MA and the satire to an appropriate point, I see no reason to kill things off. -- sulfur 20:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the main problem of this site is that 85% of the stuff that gets added is simply not funny. You can totally trust me on that figure, because I just made it up myself by going through and counting the times I smirked at least a little - which was 1.5 times on ten pages, making the ratio of funny pages here smaller than the ratio of Brannon Braga scripts that made sense. If we can deal with that, we should keep this site alive. I suggest policies, because those are the Wiki Way! -- Cid Highwind 23:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I (Tim Thomason) am no longer active on MA nor MAlf, and it'll stay that way in the foreseeable future. But I'm still reachable, and I wish I knew there was some interest, as I would've promoted the bureaucrats myself. I don't trust my sense of humor, nor my time at the moment, to contribute anything significantly.--Tim Thomason 04:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Soo... did this discussion end with GNDN becoming an admin, or should I wait for a decent reply and/or discussion of what is supposed to happen now? -- Cid Highwind 19:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The discussion continues, to be sure. In the meantime, I'll tweak a few things and wait for funny people to find this space. GNDN 00:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Good. Let me suggest some important rules, then: ::#No (overboarding) fun on discussion and project pages: Quite frankly, I still don't see how that strange nomination discussion could have led to you becoming an admin. Of course, time has changed and it's easier to become an admin on a somewhat inactive/dormant wiki - but in the end, that discussion could not have been the reason. Pages should be either funny, or not - and if a page or its participants is/are trying to just be funny, it should not lead to project changes at the same time. ::#Some limits within which pages are trying to be funny: Having one low-quality movie poster may be funny. Having dozens of them is not. Mimicing a Memory Alpha message box can be funny - doing it on many pages (like the "realworld" or the "MA reference" one) is not. Simple-minded insults are borderline from the beginning - stupid insults in the aforementioned overused articles boxes are definitely not funny. Of course, generally writing unintelligible gibberish is not funny, either. The article Jonathan Frakes is a good example of stuff that is NOT FUNNY AT ALL. ::#'Uncyclopedia' basically is to Wikipedia what this wiki is trying to be in regards to Memory Alpha. So, let's take a hint from them: Uncyclopedia on "How to be funny and not just stupid". ::-- Cid Highwind 10:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm working on the Jonathan Frakes material now to make it less funny. -- Captain MKB 16:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC)